1 Month with S Class Animals
by Kuromi-Tenshi
Summary: What's this! Sakura, Ino, and Tenten change into animals on a mission and are taken in as new pets, for the Akatsuki! Will they survive the fighting and casualties at the base? Couples Inside
1. Chapter 1

Hey All! I made a new story...and yes I know I have to make chapters for those other two but hey I atleast am getting stories out! and plus A DIFFERENT COUPLE yes it is ItaSaku this time W/E don't diss this if you don't even like the couple

Disclaimer : I don't own anyone I own this story and that's it! ok and yes that's definently it!

PS! I did NOT steal this story from 0x-i-Need-A-Hug-x0 We agreed we would do a different, but the same story line ok

* * *

Down a forest path in silence three, 19 year old girls coming back from a mission, walking fastly. 

The tallest, the one who looked like the leader, had mid-back length light pink hair. She had Emerald green eyes and light pink lips. She wore ANBU arm plates that went on the lower arm, and ANBU shin plates that obviously went on the shins; they both were shiny silver. She had a grey vest over a black t-shirt that was on top of elbow length fishnets. She wore black and grey striped leggings under a black skirt. She wore the traditional black shinobi shoes with her attire.

Next to this young leader, stood a young blonde with sapphire blue eyes. She wore the same ANBU things as the leader did but her's were all in a nicely tinted red. She wore a blue t-shirt under the black vest she wore with fishnet sleeves running all the way down her arms and wrung around her middle finger. She wore black shorts under a Chinese styled knee-legnthed skirt. The color was a midnight blue color that matched her t-shirt. She wore black shinobi shoes to match her vest.

The oldest, but second tallest was a woman with brunette twin-buns and chocolate brown eyes. She wore blue tinted ANBU plates with a blue ANBU vest, under the vest she wore a black elbow length t-shirt under two fishnet arm bands, each on an upper and lower arm. She wore baggy, but flexible, pair of cargo pants, black of course. She wore blue shinobi shoes to match the plates she wore. 

Each woman had a Konoha head band on their body. The pinkette had hers tied on as a head band. The blonde had hers tied around the waist, and the Brunette had hers tied onto her forehead.

The women walked fastly, but with grace as they descended down the forest path, each with a different walking pattern.

The blonde spoke to break the long silence that covered their trail.

"Hey Sakura how long do we have till we get to Konoha?" she asked with a hint of anticipation in the impatient urgency in her voice. The woman with pink hair answered her,

"Soon enough Ino, and Tenten how are you holding up? Ok I bet seeing as how you're the one to hold it quiet easily on this team."

The brunette proclaimed as Tenten nodded then a conversation began.

"Sakura, I know you're the leader, so why can't you hold up as long as I and Ino can? Another thing, why don't we just jump from the trees to get to Konoha faster. I want to see Neji-kun." Tenten complained and pleaded.

"I can't wait to see Shika's face when he's found I'm an ANBU, I haven't seen him in almost a year!" Ino cried out.

"Don't worry girls, the guys will be dropping dead when we turn up? It's only necessary if we've been gone for almost 2 years." Sakura stated.

The other 2 girls' nodded and continued down the path.

The girls suddenly heard a snap and just then mysterious, different colored, darts came soaring out of a bush and implanted themselves into Sakura, Ino, and Tenten's left leg.

Each girl fell and roughly hit their faces on the ground each going unconscious. All the girls stayed like that for 7 hours each undergoing different situations, each going through a different change, until Ino awoke first.

Ino looked around and thought nothing was different. She saw a blue wolf and crawled up to it, unaware that she was now walking on all fours.

Ino stared at the wolf, wondering why it would be laying right by humans. She then looked at her surroundings; she then spotted a black kitten. Ino walked up to it still unaware about her walking on four legs. She then had this sudden instinct to snap at it, as if she were a dog. 

Ino had this sudden feeling to scratch her back, so she sat down and used her back leg to scratch at the hindrance in her lower back. Ino gasped at what she did. She then ran to a pond that was nearby, and looked in it to see a yellow puppy looking back at her.

"No! This can't be happening! Oh My God! I'm a dog, I'm a flee biting dog!" (A/N I'm a dog lover so I feel bad for writing this)She yelled loudly which caused the black kitten to awaken.

"Ino, quiet will you I'm trying to nap." The black kitten complained. It then stretched out and stood up on its' paws. 

"Where are you Ino, and where's Tenten?" The kitten asked. Shaking its head around and shouting for Ino.

The wolf suddenly started to awaken, it yawned as it opened its big blue eyes. It looked around and called loudly

"Ino! Sakura! Where are you two?"

Sakura and Ino as if their names triggered it, turned to the blue wolf and stared, Hard. The wolf looked at the suspicious kitten and puppy and said

"Hello little kitten, well hi there little puppy, are you two lost?"

The kitten then went wide eyed and ran to the pond beside the blonde puppy and stared in the water. There staring back at the kitten was a black kitten. Freaking out it yelled,

"Oh My God! I'm a kitten, I'm a black kitten! No! Oh kami-sama why am I a kitten!" The wolf and the dog looked freaked out at the sight of the kitten using its paws to try and grab its head and hit itself.

"Sakura, is that you?" The puppy asked worriedly.

"Yes it's me! Do you see me being me in this pile of fur?" The kitten that said it was Sakura yelled furiously.

"Well do you recognize me either, or do you even see me freaking out about me being a puppy!" The puppy yelled.

"Well, as you two have said, your Sakura," and the wolf pointed to the kitten, "your Ino, and I can tell!" the wolf spoke pointing to the puppy with a little laughter, "so that makes me Tenten!" the wolf yelled pointing to itself.

"Well Tenten, you know you're a blue wolf." The kitten recently discovered as Sakura stated nonchalantly.

"What!" the wolf self-proclaimed Tenten, yelled.Ino, now a puppy, nodded her furry head and spoke.

"If we can get to Konoha and not get lost we can go to Tsunade and see if she knows how to cure this."

Sakura and Tenten, now animals, nodded their heads and tried to stand on 2 legs.

"You two are stupid; we stand on 4 legs not two! Were animals for Kami-sama's sake!" she yelled and laughed at the same time.

Sakura and Tenten then stopped attempting to walk on 2 legs and stood up of 4 legs and began getting used to walking this way. Ino began getting used to the feeling 2, and when they got used to it they set off on a different path from the first one, unaware of the change of direction.

* * *

2 hours later... 

"Ino which direction were we going in anyways?" Tenten asked out of the blue.

"I don't know, ask Sakura. She's the team leader in this group." Ino stated as if the facts were totally obvious, which they were.

"We were supposed to go south-east, which way are we going now?" Sakura spoke in a matter of authority.

Tenten then gasped and began backing up as Ino and Sakura turned back to the front of where they were walking. Upon seeing a horrific sight they stopped abruptly and began walking backwards like Tenten had begun doing a few seconds prior.

In front of them were a few Konoha ANBU, all dead, and beside the bodies stood Uchiha Itachi, Hoshikagi Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan, AKA Akatsuki members.

They hid in a small bush that just fit all 3 of them and listened to their conversation.

"Hidan we could have ignored those ANBU, and if they tried to pursue us I could have killed them" Itachi stated in an authoritive and knowing manner.

"I don't give a shit; I swear to Jashin-sama I would never miss a fucking chance to kill some motherfuckers!" Hidan yelled out.

"Calm down Hidan Un! Someone will hear us again Un!" Deidara spoke harshly.

Hidan then muttered something about 'weird talking blondes' then some other non-relevant things. Itachi sighed then started to walk a little towards the bush Sakura, Ino, and Tenten were hiding in. He inched closer until he was right beside the bush, then in a second he plucked Sakura right out of the bush.

"Why is there a cat hiding in the bushes? More importantly, why is a dog and wolf with it?" he wondered by himself, but Kisame heard it and walked over.

"Whatcha got there Itachi?" Kisame asked while implying to the black kitten in his hands.

"I found it in the bushes, along with a blue wolf and a blonde puppy." He stated like it wasn't the first time this happened as he gestured towards Ino and Tenten.

Kisame nodded his head and motioned Deidara and Hidan over.

"What a most peculiar kitten, it's black with emerald green eyes. I always thought they had grey or brown eyes as a most likely option for eye color." He asked himself.

Deidara picked up the blonde puppy as we know Ino. Hidan picked up the blue wolf we know as Tenten.

"Aw it's so cute! Hey Itachi, can we keep them!" Deidara asked with the best puppy pout face he could while holding Ino close to his face. Ino tried to get away from this as Deidara tried to convince Itachi to keep the animals.

"Hey Deidara, this fucking wolf is glaring at me. It's weird with its shitty blue coat of fur and its brown eyes." Hidan stated while hold the small wolf pup at arms' length and holding it with clear disgust.

"It's against Jashin-sama to care for something like this; I'm not touching this anymore." Hidan stated as he immediately dropped Tenten from his hands.

"Cool, its blue like me!" Kisame said excitedly as he picked Tenten up from the ground. Tenten clearly disliked being around the blue shark-like man as he cuddled her. He cuddle her while Deidara continued asking Itachi to keep the small animals.

While this went on Itachi had to contemplate the situation. _'I know Kakuzu will get mad, and be all whiny and say "We have enough mouths to feed with the money we have. We don't need to more money eaters!" then he would go to leader and ask him to tell us to get rid of them. These animals look lonely though.' _Itachi then announced and decided,

"We will keep them, but Kakuzu will probably expect us to take care of them ourselves. Choose which one you shall take care of, I shall take care of this kitten." He gestured towards the kitten in his arms.

"I wanna take care of this cute little puppy Un!" Deidara decided while cuddling with Ino, our little blonde puppy.

"I can't take care of an animal, because of Mr. Bubbles, my fish!" Kisame announced happily. Everyone nodded and then stared at Hidan.

"What! I'm not fucking taking care of some stupid ass animal! I swear to Jashin-Sama!" Hidan shouted, but it was still decided he would take care of Tenten. This is where they began to descend to the Akatsuki base.

* * *

A Few hours later... 

"When are we gonna get there Un!" Deidara whined for the 347 time in the last 3 hours. They have been jumping from tree to tree for 5 hours and Deidara was getting tired and as for Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Let's just say they were having naps in the hands of their caretakers.

"Quiet Deidara!" Kisame hissed to the blonde man.

Itachi was carefully petting Sakura as she had her catnap; he was doing this while looking at the black kitten in his hands and jumping, all at the same time.

"Deidara quit whining and make sure to feel around for any chakra, we don't want any more pursuers while we have these animals with us." Itachi stated calmly, as long as Deidara stopped talking and did something, he wasn't annoying.

Deidara nodded and focused his chakra to search for any chakra signatures for a 360 around. He didn't spot anyone's signatures so he gave a signal to Itachi and continued the tree to tree jumping.

Then Itachi stopped, next to him stood Hidan, Deidara, and Kisame. They then stared at the huge mansion in front of them.Itachi, Deidara, and Hidan awoke the 3 small animals that slept in their arms and showed them the mansion.

"Welcome to the Akatsuki base." Itachi stated.

The three girls stated in wonder, on the outside it showed the three animals they were. A kitten, dog, and wolf, each in wonder and amazement in the mansion they saw in front of them.

* * *

OMG I feel so bad for calling those animals that and dissing them! Believe me I love cats and I have a dog, so don't judge me and also R&R plz! thanx for reading and plz review! 

Sincerely,

Onpu'sFavFan12


	2. Chapter 2

**(a/n) omg I am soooooooooo sorry!**

**I haven't been aloud on the computer that has all my files, so I could't write, I'm glad some of you encouraged me, I'm also writing up my chapter 6 for My Bloods' Savior,**

**Thanx for staying loyal readers and I'm glad some of you love my story, and hope you enjoy**

**(Disclaimer) If I owned Naruto I would have TenNeji, GaaSaku or ItaSaku, AnkoKaka, InoDei, and A lot of Sasuke killing, and NaruHina too! But sadly I don't SO DON'T SUE!**

**Counter-part Personality : She does wish she was married to Gaara, and Best Friends with Itachi, and Neji, will a mass mrderer of Sasuke.**

**Me : NO MY MOST IMPORTANT SECRET, malicious smile Hey counter-part? I'll tell them your name...**

**Counter-part : look of fear I SWEAR TO BE QUIET HONEST! hides in back of my head**

* * *

As the animals gapped at the Akatsuki Base, Itachi lead the other 3 to the base. Itachi walking in while taking his hat off and alternating hands holding Sakura, Itachi was multi-tasking 4 tasks.

Deidara was scratching the blonde puppy we call Ino, on her ears, and for our fight-loving friends Hidan and Tenten, they were have glare wars.

Itachi walked all the way to his room and sat Saku-kitten on the black bed with black Egyptian cotton sheets flowing freely from it. The pillow as plump and Sakura couldn't help but curl up by the edge of the blankets and pillows. Itachi watched the kitten sleep for a while until he too became sleepy, he then curled up beside the animal and curled up with it, arching like a mother cat to her baby.

Deidara begun down a different hallway hold Ino-puppy by his face with one hand and sticking his other hand in his clay pouch. All of a sudden an orange-masked man hyperly jump out of a room while a feminine shout came from the opening,

"Tobi get back in here I'm not done talking to you."

A blue-haired woman with a white origami flower in her hair walked of the room trying to squeeze poor Tobi in a death grip. The masked boy previously named Tobi then shouted rapidly,

"Deidara-sempaiii! Help Me! Konan-sempai is trying to paint on my mask! Is that a puppy? Can I hold it! It looks cute!"

The woman named Konan looked up at Deidara and then at the puppy in his arms

"Deidara, Kakuzu will freak out at the expenses of keeping a pet here, be sure you have enough to take care of it yourself." She suggested. Deidara nodded and returned to descending to his room before Tobi followed him.

He opened his door and looked around. In his room his closet was full of clay, and his bed lay in a messy yellow mess. The walls were a baby blue and yellow mix while the other themes of the room were dark blue.

Deidara put Ino on his bed and pulled off his cloak and shoes before taking off his shirt and then he sat beside her and immediately fell asleep. Ino gasped as she saw his muscles 

and closed her eyes, and when she opened them she saw the blonde boy asleep. As if a motherly or loving instinct Ino pulled the messy yellow covers over Deidara's middle and fell asleep by his head.

As for our favorite Wolf and Immortal person, they continued to glare at each other until Tenten got plucked out of Hidans' hands and into a firm chest. Tenten felt herself blush but remembered animals don't blush so she squirmed about trying not to be so embarrassed about the slightly weird situation.

"Why do you have this Hidan?" the man asked quietly but firm, as if an authoritive figure. He stared at Tenten in some different emotion she's never seen. He had weird eyes and no body, well his body was just a shadowy figure of lines.

"It's a wolf and while Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and I were on our stupid fucking mission we found a small group of fucking animals. One was a stupid fucking cat. A ugly ass dog, and this motherfucking wolf." He said as he pointed in disgust at Tenten.

"Well why do you have it if you don't want it?" The man asked.

"I got stuck with it, that asshole Itachi was taking care of the stupid kitten and the damn puppy was taken by fucking Deidara, so I got stuck with this stupid wolf. Stupid fucking animals." Hidan muttered heatedly. As he was huffing over 'Stupid shitty animals and their stupid fucking furriness' the mystery man walked to Konan's room.

"Konan we are going on a very special mission." The man said. Konan nodded her head and spoke impatiently.

"Leader-sama, this must be very important if you're coming, when do we leave!"

"Very soon my dear and stop calling me Leader-sama. You know I gave you permission to call me Pein." He replied

Konan nodded her head again and the man self-proclaimed Pein left her room while she packed.

Back to Hidan,

He was walking to his room with Tenten walking on the ground beside him. She knew 

she could run off and try to find Sakura and Ino, but she had this compelling feeling to just stay here with her new owner, Hidan. She walked on her four legs briskly and followed the silver-haired man to his room.

Hidan had this feeling to pick the animal up, but he ignored the affectionate feeling he had in his chest. He knew to ignore this because this is against Jashin-Sama to feel affection for something cute.

Hidan had this nagging feeling to just go against Jashin just this once for the blue wolf walking beside him, in result with the battle in his head raging he concluded that he will go against Jashin just this once, for the sake of giving this animal a good stay in the Akatsuki base, giving it a warm welcome, even though they are S-Class criminals.

Tenten wants to stay close to the Jashin worshipper, even if he was rough around the edges she wanted to stay near him, it was like a female instinct that kicked in just that one time, and I repeat this **one** time.

Hidan walked into a room that was painted grey, silver, and black. This didn't only, not surprise Tenten, she was squealing, because this was a really good looking blend, and now she wanted her room like this. Her room was pink, white and red. She begged and begged her parents to re-paint her room because it was too 'girly'.

She had glazed over eyes as jumped up on the grey comforters of the sadists' bed. She twirled a few times upon instinct and closed her eyes as she lay down and felt sleep take her. The Jashin religionist sat on the chair in front of the desk and stared at the idle wolf sleeping on his bed, and the thought that crossed his mind was.

'I have to clean those sheets tomorrow.'

Soon he drifted off to sleep laying his head down on the desk, muttering about Kakuzu's obsession with expensive objects and cheapness.

* * *

The first animal/person duo to awaken was Deidara and our blonde Inu. Ino opened one sky blue eye to find a face full of blonde locks. She looked up from the mass of blonde and instantly knew why it was there.

Deidara was laying with no covers in a pair of sweat pants, nothing more. He was shirtless with his usually up hair, down. The mechanical machine he previously wore was on the bed side table beside him. She jumped off the bed and looked towards the door; there was a slight crack in it, and enough room for her to get through.

She used a paw to squeeze through first before squeezing her head body and tail, all through the small crack in the door. She turned around and noticed there was an insignia on the door, it viewed a bird.

She had a hunch these told the rooms apart, so she walked through the corridors, dodging some trainee members and walking some more until she spotted a door, it held the mangekyou sharingan insignia. As Deidara's door was cracked, so was the door she stood in front of.

'Do they ever shut their doors?' wondered the blonde puppy, squeezing through the crack.

The sight she found, made her fall over anime style, the twitching and all.

* * *

**Yes I am very lazy but I couldn't think of anymore, AND WHAT ABOUT THE SIGHT INO SAW??**

**Counter-part : I still say you wish, and anyways from the SECRET NAME! R&R so she won't reveal my name**

**Me : WHY WOULDN'T THEY R & R SO I WON'T SAY YOUR NAME? I say they R& R so I tell them your name, I say your name when it reaches 15 reviews, I'm starting Next week because I'm lazy and I can't think right now, I'm failing most of my classes lol, Anyways PLZ REVIEW I'll review counter-parts na-**

**Counter-part : NO DON'T REVIEW!! I WANT MY NAME MYSTERIOUS!**

Love,

MinaKoi9, and Counter-Part


	3. Chapter 3

**W00T CHAPTER 3 IS UP! happy I updated 2 of my stories, I'm already happy I'm finally able to update fast, because my dad finally finished grading! YATTA! so DON'T WORRY! BE HAPPY! lol jk.**

**Disclaimer : Only Own Idea, Not Any Character!**

* * *

Ino got up and started shrieking in surprise,

"Omg! Sakura-chan is in Itachi's arms! OMG!"

While running around in circles it was indeed true, to say the sight was cute too, imagine Uchiha Clan murderer, Uchiha Itachi, holding a black kitten, pressing it onto his chest in his sleep with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. Now do you understand Ino's sudden outburst of surprise?

While the blond puppy yelped and yipped, the kitten started to stir awake, lifting one eye-lid revealing an emerald orb, the feline looked directly into a mesh shirt, she cuddled with it until she realized whose mesh shirt?

Sakura-Neko looked up to see black locks and a serene sleeping Uchiha Itachi, holding her to him. She yelped and struggled until the sharingan holder started to awaken. He opened one crimson eye to stare at the emerald orbed kitten currently struggling to get released. He loosed his grip and the feline easily squirmed out and hissed while scratching his face.

Itachi held his face while Sakura-Neko jumped off the bed and ran towards the still in shock canine. The Neko pushed the dog out the door and they began in a random guess to search for their wolf friend.

"Sakura-chan? Do you realize that you were in the arm of the Uchiha Itachi? Sakura did you smell him or feel his rippling muscles? God I wish I was you!" Ino asked and ranted, anime tears and mini sparkles surrounding the dog. While she rattled on about the previous situation, Sakura was blushing, but you couldn't see due to the think black fur that covered her body from head to toe, I mean tail.

They walked until a door caught their eye; on the door was a picture of the necklace charm that was on Hidan's neck. They spotted the slight crack and in unison thought,

'Seriously, what is with them in leaving their doors open?'

They slinked into the room to explode into laughter, on the bed was the Jashin religious man, and a blue wolf that was lying on his stomach, but they weren't laughing at that, no, it was the way they were laying. Tenten was lying on her belly and snuggle underneath the broken part of the cloak Hidan wore, and Hidan's arms were around the wolf, and he was wearing a smile in his sleep.

If you heard them in human terms, the blonde puppy was barking madly while the feline was meowing loudly, but that was all there took to awaken the Jashin man, he opened one lilac colored eye and looked down to the warmth on his stomach, he spotted the blue-black fur of the wolf and immediately cried out,

"Oh My Jashin-Sama! What the fuck is this stupid thing doing on my bed? And why is it on me!" he shoved the wolf off him and landed with a thump, Tenten woke up at the slight movement, she yelped and stood up and shook her body, she walked towards the pup and kitten to hush them and they slinked back out, now with their third companion.

"Oh My God Tenten! Getting lucky with the reaper?" Ino laughed out loud.

"Yea Ten-chan, were all just dying to know of this scandal!" Sakura yelled.

"No scandal no getting lucky you guys, and because some of Ino's fur is orange I can tell this isn't the only scandal!" Tenten defended.

Ino's fur instantly became a darker orange as she hid her fuzzy face with her paws.

"Nothing happened!" She shouted instantly.

"Ino, you were the first awake. Tell us what position you ended up with Deidara-san?" Sakura asked suspiciously.

"I was laying on him, there happy?" Ino shouted.

"No Ino tell us m-"

"There they are!" Shouted a loud voice.

The three animals looked up to see a small blushing Deidara, a red faced Itachi, and an angry looking Hidan looking at them from down the hall.

The girls turned around quickly and ran. There was a three-way cut off at the end of the hall so the girls split up as their new owners tried to catch the loose animals. All three darted side to side, trying to ninja jump off the walls to find they could indeed mold chakra to their paws. They each inwardly grinned and ran faster pumping more chakra. The 3 Akatsuki members looked mildly surprised and impressed; animals with chakra could come in handy to them.

They each captured their pets easily and brung them into a large kitchen and looked into the fridge, inside was some canned meat, a couple packages of strawberries, and lots and lots of ramen, and instant dishes.

'Wow Naruto would love it here!' Sakura thought amazed at the mountain or ramen in her view.

Each chose a small package of strawberries, chewing it up until they had torn the wrapper off and eaten all the small strawberries until each had a dark red tongue.

Each looked satisfied and content as they happily returned to their owners arms all in a happy mood, not noticing they were now easily warming up to dangerous s-class criminals. Each not knowing the warm feeling each felt as they stared into their masters eyes.

* * *

**OMG They are having feelings for them, what happens next? might be a few more chapters longer then 30 because I'm to lazy to type a whole day, LOLZ!**

**Thanx for bearing with me!**

**Love,**

**MinaKoi9**


	4. Story Note

Ok! Because I haven't updated in a long time I'm just going to go back to chapters and put more meat and detail into my writing, and doing this I'm going to check for spelling and punctuation. Sorry for the delay, I'll post a new chapter after I'm done updating, so please hold on for my lack of writing, stupid writers' block…


End file.
